Vision's First Christmas
by The Convergence
Summary: For Pan: Vision has watched holiday festivities from the cameras for years, but this is the first year where he can physically participate, and Tony's going to make the most of it.


**For:** Pan

 **Penname:** x Shipping Like Crazy x

 **Character:** Vision

 **Other Characters Used:** Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson

 **Rating:** K+

 **Genre(s):** Friendship

 **Message to your person:** I hope you have a wonderful, happy, restful, cheerful, and all around good holiday season! :)

* * *

 **Vision's First Christmas**

 _Vision has watched holiday festivities from the cameras for years, but this is the first year where he can physically participate, and Tony's going to make the most of it._

* * *

Vision was still getting used to…pretty much everything. He was fairly certain that he had humans mostly figured out, although he was still learning more every day. Today, for example. Today Tony was angrily directing Thor how to maneuver an almost too massive Christmas tree through the door to the Tower and into its spot on the communal floor.

"No, no, no, your right, Thor, my left, you gotta bring the top down a little bit or it'll-" Tony cut himself off and winced as the top of the tree almost knocked over the television. Thor was easily lifting the tree, the rest of the team had moved out of the way, and Vision had been elected to be the 'spotter' from up above.

"Okay, forward, forward, and…prop it up," Tony continued directing. Thor followed, and in a few more seconds, the tree was standing up in its position with a mess of needles streaked across the tile floor. "Lookin' good, Vision?" Tony called up to the floating android.

Vision surveyed the scene underneath him. Everything did, in fact, look quite pleasant. The team had come out of their hiding spot in the kitchen to view the tree, and Thor was standing back with his hands on his hips, looking rather triumphant. The tree itself was rather straight, and did good to fill up the room.

"It is straight and appears to be stable," Vision relayed as he floated down and landed amongst the group. Tony clapped a hand onto Thor's shoulder, obviously happy with the results.

"Are we using white or colored lights?" Steve brought up once the mini-celebration had ceased, pointing to a few large boxes labeled with the colors. Everyone was in collective thought for a moment before Tony turned back to Vision.

"How about you pick? First Christmas and all."

Vision looked at him a bit quizzically. "I have been here for other Christmases…" he started, to which Natasha shook her head.

"But as a disembodied voice, not a being with a form, there's a difference," she explained, and Tony nodded. There was a grin stretching across his face at the prospect of finally having JARVIS participate in the festivities.

In years past, he had worked the lights, played music, and done anything else he could to make the holiday more enjoyable. He had always been there, but he had never quite _been there._ It was an odd sentiment, but it was one that Tony and the rest of the team understood.

Vision cast another glance towards the lights, and then back to the towering tree in the room. Instead of comparing various images of trees with different lights and projecting them for Tony to see, he went a different route. It was odd, going with curiosity for a change, but this whole experience had been a bit odd.

"Colored," he settled on, a slight smile on his face as well. So many trees were wrapped in white, and while they matched the snow spectacularly, he wanted to see something different. The team was different, this year's festivities were different, and they needed a tree to represent it.

"You heard the man," Clint chuckled with a slight shake of his head, though the archer was smiling as well. They began to grab strands out of the various boxes, and only a small amount of cursing came from the assassin at the prospect of untangling Christmas lights.

"Put them away so neatly last year but it doesn't matter, it never matters," he muttered as he started untangling another strand. "Freaking lights and cords and…where the hell does this one even go?"

On the other end of the room, Steve and Natasha tossed a few bulbs back and forth to get the untangled strands working. Bruce was busy getting eggnog ready in the kitchen, and Thor was getting boxes of ornaments from the storage room.

"So, why the color?" Tony asked curiously, looking away from the scene in front of him to Vision. "I mean, not saying no, but I kinda figured you'd go white."

Vision shrugged as simply as he could. "Doing something…different. If I recall correctly, the lights were white last year," he added, which was correct, but wasn't the real reason.

"Sure, sure," Tony smirked, and took the strand Natasha passed him that had passed the light inspection test. He, in turn, passed it over to Vision.

"You know the drill, start at the top, wind down," he instructed.

Vision nodded and floated back up to the top of the tree, careful to not break any of the bulbs in the process. With expert precision, he began spiraling the lights down the tree, coming down to pick up another strand as was needed.

Once the tree was thoroughly covered, eggnog was in everyone's hands and Vision was left holding the power cord to the still unlit tree. Out of a sort of habit, he offered it to Tony. He always liked to light up the tree and watch the colors dance for a moment, a sign of a job well done.

He was surprised when Tony shook his head. "I've got eggnog, you get this one."

"Unofficial initiation into the Avengers holidays," Steve mentioned with a nod of his own as he watched the scene play out. Vision looked around, as if to make sure that everyone agreed with the decision. He was met with a silent chorus of nods and smiles from them.

He, in turn, smiled back, and bent down to light up the tree. And light up it did. Reds and greens and yellows and oranges and blues all came to life on the green branches, with some turning off and then on in a sequence that danced on the Tower's windows.

Vision looked up at the tree in a sort of awe. It was different than watching it from the cameras. He could stand beneath the tree and watch the lights turn on and off with his own eyes. He could feel the relaxed atmosphere around him that seldom permeated the Tower. And when he looked away from the tree, the rest of the group was still smiling up at it.

But Tony was smiling at him, for some reason Vision couldn't quite pinpoint. "Glad you're here to make the light decisions for us," he finally said, and raised his eggnog glass a bit. What was left unspoken in the _glad you're here_ struck Vision more than the lights did.

"As am I," Vision replied, grin across his features as he looked at his creator, his teammate, and now in some strange terms, his friend.

He looked back to the tree he helped decorate, and from past viewings, would continue to decorate until it was covered in ornaments and trinkets. He looked up to what they had all helped make together. "As am I," he repeated to himself.

The first ornament on the tree that year simply said 'Baby's First Christmas' in gold and red, and after that nobody could wipe the grin off Tony or Vision's faces.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
